dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackal
'Character' The arch rival of Wolf, Jackal. He is a powerful sorcerer with unlimited power to powerful spells, curses, and elements. He placed Wolf as his only enemy and ignores everyone else. He is a Russian and has traveled through time to seek out the strongest fighter, but not before becoming apart of the tyrannical corrupt side of Russia. His fighting only consist of power and not hand crafted weapons. He wears a bandana with the emblem of the "Hammer and Sickle." 'History Of Jackal' Given eternal life in the beginning of the Medieval days of Russia, Jackal has devoted himself to the arts of sorcery. He became a fear throughout the land and and a conqueror. Soon he felt that there were none to oppose him with all the land bent to his rule. He wanted a land worthy to conquer. He created a window through time and space to search for a great and prosperous land to wage war against with a warrior to match his strength. Before he left, he left behind a spell that went off in a few seconds that rendered the whole land and its inhabitants to ash. He soon found one in the Dick Figures Universe and many beings with great power. he looked through many of them and found one in particular. One who was cunning, strategic, clever, unpredictable, calculated, and a born killer. What interested him was how Wolf fought on the good side, but tended to show signs of dark deeds. What really caught Jackal's attention was Wolf's deadliest ability "Primal Rage Mode". Soon he would make his presence known to Wolf and stomp out anyone who got in his way. His goal to become the most powerful warrior. 'Abilities' *Cloning *Teleportation *Float *Fly *Rides on elements 'Powers' *Spells for transforming or causing abnormalities *Elemental spell *Telekinesis *Illusion spell *Transparency spell *Summoning spells *Elemental weapons *Curse spells *Magic sense *Life drain spell *Telepathy spell *Time spells 'Power Overdrive' Energy Surge This overdrive power gives him the ability to cast magic effortlessly and rapidly. He can use combinations of spells to mix and attack on instant and have all aiding spells to enhance his abilities. This also gives him a reflective shield from magic to repel them back else where. This power also gives him the ability to create great natural disasters. Samples of this power. 'Jackal Facts' *Sorceror *Psychotic Killer *Obsessed *Tyrant *Speaks in Russian accent *Never uses man made weapons *Only fights with magic powers *Can make weapons out of elements *Teleports *Was once an overlord of medieval Russia *Joined and became the leader a terrorist Russian group *Wears a bandana with the Hammer and Sickle emblem *Sociopath *Use other peoples magic against them. 'Gallery' ' Epic Rivalry.png ' 'Theme music' Theme Battle Theme 'Voice' ' ' Voice: Revolver Ocelot ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Villains